Snow Kiss
by SmashedObsidianSky
Summary: Lavi X Allen One shot. Lavi doesn't understand why he can't stop thinking about what happened with him, and Allen, during the snowstorm on their last mission. Yaoi, a little bit of lime.


**Lavi X Allen One shot. yip.**

**i (obviously) don't own D. Gray-man.**

**Yaoi. rated...for good reason (Lime after all!)**

"My God It's cold!" Lavi said shivering, next to Allen who, was also shivering.

"I wish we had a fire." Allen said sorrowfully.

"Or at least some blankets" The red haired boy replied. The two were in Russia, on a mission looking for innocence. During winter. In the middle of a snowstorm. With nothing but their exorcist uniforms on. The two had found refuge in a small shallow cave. They were at the very back of the cave, yet still it was freezing. The two boys looked at each other with teeth chattering.

"Were going to have to huddle together. or freeze to death." The red haired exorcist said. you coulden't tell what he was thinking by the look on his face since the look of 'It's cold' was plastered across it. The other noded slowly. as they got closer to each other. Personally Allen didn't mind huddleing with Lavi, in fact, he was delighted.Allen didn't exactly understand why he was so happy to snuggle with Lavi, but he was. He just thought to himself that it was because he thought he would get warmer, and being warmer in their state would make anyone happy. So Allen's closed knees came into Lavi's open knees. As they wrapped their hands around each other. Allen, being much shorter could've nuzzled against Lavi's Chest. They were slightly warmer, but there was no significant difference.They did however stop shivering for a while. Until in the middle of the night. When the snowstorm was at its peak. Allen began shivering again. Lavi, noticing this, pulled the smaller boy in closer, and started breathing his warm breath onto Allen's hands. Allen was still shivering. Lavi got worried.

'would he go into hypothermia?' Lavi began thinking. He continued to despratly warm the small exorcist. Allen was still shivering, dispite all of lavi's attempts. Lavi then without thinking grabbed Allen, and Put his arms around him. He put his head on top of Allen's snow white hair. Allen was so cold he coulden't really talk. The snowstorm raged on. Lavi was rubbing Allen's back, and breathing warm breath on his face. Allen looked weak, and scared. His eyes were closed shut.He looked so vounerable like this. Lavi thought. compared to when Allen would be fighting Akuman.

"It's...s-s-so...c-c-c-cold..." Allen said meekly.

"It'll be alright...we'll be alright." Lavi said trying to reassure Allen...and himself. Lavi didn't even pay attention to how cold he was. He COULDN'T pay attention to how cold he was.

"Lavi..." Allen said opening his eyes, and almost as if he didn't know what he was doing, gave Lavi a quick peck on the lips. Lavi was blushing intensly. As Allen closed his eyes once again. letting his head lye on Lavi's chest. Lavi was still blushing as he held on tightly to the smaller boy. Lavi Hardly noticed that Allen had stopped shivering, and had fallen asleep. Lavi, however, stayed awake. keeping watch over the little exorcist. Morning had finally arrived, and the sun was out. the storm had passed making it considerably warmer. Lavi didn't even notice he had fallen asleep, at about 3 in the morning. Allen woke up encased in a blanket of Lavi, and was a little surprised. Sort of as if he didn't remember what happened that night. Allen gently woke up Lavi, who still looked tired from the long night.

"good morning."Allen whispered to Lavi with a little smile.

"huh...where?..." Lavi began to say where am i?, but the suddenly remmbered. the small kiss Allen gave him replayed in his mind. and he immidiently began blushing.

"Hmm?" Allen said noticing this.

"You're all red. Do you have a fever?" he asked sliding his pale hand underneath Lavi's headband to see if he was warm.

"You seem to be okay. you must've caught a cold during the night".

"maybe..." Lavi replied looking away from Allen. whenever he looked at Allen's face he began blushing more. The two got up, and left the cave, and headed towards town.

"There aren't any akuman around. so i don't think there's any innocence either." Allen said as they walked around town to the train station. Lavi didn't really reply. They got onto the train when it came, and sat in Silence. Well Lavi did at least. Allen would say something small here and there, and Lavi would reply as little as possible. Still concentrating on the kiss. He was a little angry. was Allen just toying with him? no Allen woulden't do that. he tought to himself.

They finally returned 'home', and everything was back to mormal. Everyhting except Lavi. For some reason he coulden't get the kiss out of his head. He didn't know why. three days after the whole thing, and Lavi was looking his breakfast with a puzzled look on his face. Lenalee, for the past three days, had noticed that Lavi wasn't himself, and that he was avoiding Allen completely. Lenalee decided to talk with him.

"What's up?" She asked sitting next to him. Lavi was surprised to this. Lenalee usually ate with Allen or (by force) with her brother.

"Nothing..."Lavi replied unsocialbly.

"You're lying." Lenalee said looking Lavi dead in the eye.

"Lying?" Lavi asked.

"I know you haven't been yourself recently" Lenalee repleid with a 'you can't deny it' look on her face.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Lavi asked half laughing tying to get off the subject, of 'what was up?'.

"Ever since you came back from that mission three days ago you haven't been yourself." Lavi looked away.

"C'mon. were friends. you can tell me!" She said with her head tilted in his direction with a smile. Lavi let out a heavy sigh. So Lavi knowing he coulden't win told Lenalee about what happened. after he told her what happened. She was silent for awhile. she 'hmmed' aloud.

"Well...he probably wasn't aware as to what he was doing." She said.

"Ya think?" He replied.

"Ya i do, but the thing I don't get is why would he _kiss _you." Lenalee pondered.

" Hey, i know I'm not the best looking guy, but i think that was uncalled for!" Lavi said taking it as an insult.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she said in a way like 'Lavi you idiot'.

"I meant of all things to do without realizing it, he kissed you. He must've been thinking about it a lot." She said talking half to herself, half to Lavi.

"What do you mean thinking?" He asked.

"I mean if he had been wanting to hit you for a long time, and had been thinking about hitting you for awhile, I'm sure during that state he would've hit you." she said.

"So..." Lavi replied still not getting it.

"So he's been thinking about kissing you, or wanting to for awhile now." Lenalee said in a 'Duh' kinda way. Lavi blushed intensly.

"And as to why you can't stop thinking about it" Lenalee started. As Lavi gave her a 'go on' kind of look.

"the cause would be love" She said simply.

"Love?" Lavi asked.

"think about it" Lenalee said, and walked away.

"love...love...I love?...no no, that can't be...of course that would explain...no! that can't be right!" He argued with himself.

a day after that. Lavi figured it out. Lavi accepted full heartedly what he was feeling. And decided to tell Allen. Lavi knew that Allen was an early riser. so he went to bed early. He had to catch him before to late. The whole evening Lavi was looking around for Allen. He finally found him at around 10:30, on the way to his room. yawning cutely. Lavi ran up to Allen, and grabbed his frail arm.

"hmm?" was allen's Responce to this.

"Oh Lavi." Allen said.

"could you come with me?" Lavi asked.

"sure" Allen replied. Lavi lead him to his room.

"Your room." Allen said.

"Yup." Lavi replied.

"What were you going to show me?" Allen said not getting the point.

"I wanted to tell you something" Lavi replied. Allen suddenly had this worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

"Are you going to tell me you don't like me anyome?" Allen asked with big watery eyes. Lavi looked confused. 'just the opposite' he thought to himself.

"No. no of course not! why would you think that?" Lavi asked.

"Well you've been avoiding me for awhile." Allen replied. Lavi sighed.

"I've just been thinking" He said.

"Do you remember what happened that night during the snow storm?" Lavi asked.

" not really...it's kinda a blur" Allen said scratching his head with a blank look on his face, meaning Lenalee's thoughts on the matter were right.

"Alright" he said sitting Allen down on his bed. Allen's face was still a bit blank.

"Allen Walker." Lavi said looking directly into Allen's eyes. A million things were racing through Lavi's mind.

"Yes" Allen said, and before Lavi could talk himself out of it. he said it.

"I Love you." Three. simple. words. Allen was swept with emotions, he started crying. but through the tears he smiled.

"I...d-d-do to!" he said happily. with a huge smile on his face. The two then kissed a long kiss, and this time one wasn't semi-unconciouse. Finally together. Finally

able to let lose their feeling. Finally at peace with themself. That night Allen didn't go to his bedroom. Two exorcist uniforms scattered the floor, and the bed was rocking. Lavi was quite energetic under the covers, yet still showing sensativity to his partner.

The next morning, Lenalee was told to go on a mission with Lavi, and Allen. She went to Allen's room.

"No one there." She said. She already checked the cafeteria, and no one was there. So she tried Lavi's room.

"I'm coming in" She said opening the door. The stepped into a dark room, and stepped on a long Exorcist jacket. 'Lavi doesn't wear this type of uniform' she thought to herself. Then turned on the light. There was Lavi, and Allen in a bed. naked. This awoke the two. There was an awkard silence in the room. She sighed.

"So I'm guessing you told him." She said with a little smirk. cuz if Lenalee wasn't a character, and this was an anime. Lenalee would be a Lavi Allen fan 100 percent.

**hoped you enjoyed! (Sorry if there are a lot of speeling mistakes, i don't have a spell checker). Lavi X Allen Forever!**


End file.
